Zannah of Khera (Wildstorm Universe)
Following after Armageddon, Zealot and the rest of the Wildcats fought all manner of mutations and beasts to bring refugees back to the Halo building in Los Angeles for safety. She and her team were repeatedly, violently confronted by a overzealous Majestic, who wanted the building's supplies of Halo Batteries. After a later hostility with Majestic was altogether pacified, he told the Wildcats that he intended to offer them a chance to live on his Hawaiian kingdom. But disallowed some for being "undesirable", in which Zealot was included for lacking the capability to breed since the birth of Savant.''Wildcats: World's End'' #2 When hearing this, Zealot was especially concerned of her daughter and demanded to know from Majestic as to what happened to Savant since she had left for him. Majestic, however, retorted to the fact that their daughter had always been on her own without the truth of her true parents. After refusing Majestic's offers and the departure of Nemesis and Backlash, Zealot and the Wildcats were later called from help in Hawaii by Backlash and Nemesis who discretely warn of Majestic. Suspicious, Zealot and the Wildcats left for Hawaii on a feign 'visit'. When Majestic left Hawaii with Spartan to Asia, Zealot and Nemesis silently communicated each other through a training session of the problem. She then realized from Nemesis that Majestic had forcefully kept Savant imprisoned as a breeding mare through test tubes in bringing "pure" Kheran heirs.''Wildcats: World's End'' #9''Wildcats: World's End'' #10 After releasing Savant, Zealot and the others barely escaped and returned to the Halo building where it was under attack by Daemonites. Zealot and Grifter helped in clearing out the invading Daemonites and allowing the building's refugees to board the MIRV, before everyone escape with the destruction of the Halo building.''Wildcats: World's End'' #12 Zealot and her team later helped John Lynch and Team-7 in stopping her former teammate-turned villain, Tao, who intended to become a god from stealing the powers of Void, Providence and Max Faraday. During the midst of battle against Tao, Zealot and her daughter Savant were sent by Spartan in recruiting Majestic's help. Upon seeing each other, however, Zealot and Majestic briefly fought each other after the later was still outrage over Nemesis' apparent death until Savant clarified them and informed that Tao was at fault for Majestic's behavior and indirectly responsible for Nemesis' death.''Wildcats: World's End'' #16 When Zealot and her allies gained the power of the Creation Equation and subsequently facing her worst fear, in which Zealot was manipulated into trying to kill her own daughter while Majestic tries to prevent them.''Wildcats: World's End'' #17 Following Tao's defeat, Zealot was granted a new and improve version of her costume patterned after her original attire.''Wildcats: World's End'' #18 When the Wildcats were looking for The High in Colorado, Zealot and the others were summoned to UnLondon by the Authority and offered the chance of leaving Earth on the Carrier. Zealot decided to stay on the planet and soon joined in the conflict against the militant Knights of Khera, which she greatly acknowledged of their notoriety.''Wildcats: World's End'' #19 She and some of Earth's heroes were sent to the North Pole in succeeding to destroying one of the Knights' terraforming machines.''Wildcats: World's End'' #21 After the Knights' defeat, Zealot and Maul decided to leave the Wildcats after hearing Spartan, who became the de facto leader of Earth's superhumans, of unifying Earth which she vehemently disagreed and preferred on training humanity into a defense force.''Wildcats: World's End'' #22 Following the three month period of Earth's reconstruction, Zealot claimed African nation of Zanzibar as her protectorate. After this, she recruited willing women across Africa into her own Coda army dedicating to her claim of defending Earth from alien threats. Though her Coda is fewer in numbers, Zealot had Jeremy Stone to artificially impregnate some of her volunteers to produce more female warriors through Kheran technology. This, however, cost the lives of some of the volunteers under the experimentation given that the technology are only specifically suited to Kherubims.''Wildcats: World's End'' #23 Zealot was not concerned of this after Jeremy Stone had informed her of this, much to Jeremy's shock. Eventually, Midnighter, who was carefully concerned of Zealot's agenda since her departure from the Wildcats, investigated Zanzibar and learned of the Coda's fatal birthing process. Ultimately, Zealot and Midnighter engaged in single combat.''Wildcats: World's End'' #24 Throughout their fight, the two were evenly matched as they argued back and forth of their flaws in which Zealot struck a chord in Midnighter in being unable to saved his adopted daughter Jenny Quarx. Eventually both combatants were literally grabbing at each others' throats when Maul, who grew tired of the violence and the guilt for cooperating with Zealot's plan, intervened to stop their fight. As he did this, Zealot was about to slice him out of reflex. Immediately, Maul had no time to avoid this and shrunk down at the subatomic level, in which everyone thought he disintegrated. Zealot was shocked of what she had done, but doesn't believe that her sword disintegrate him. She was then chided by Midnighter, who points out that not only did she "killed" Maul but also losing him to maintain the machines for the pregnancies. But Zealot just coolly told him that she and the Coda will move elsewhere and continue their mission in protecting Earth, in which Midnighter vowed that he will follow and stop her wherever she goes.''Wildcats: World's End'' #25 | Powers = Kherubim Physiology: Zealot is Kherubim, and a Kheribum noble meaning all her abilities are enhanced by varies degrees, she is also extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. The vocal cords are highly developed allowing a far wider range of tones than is possible for a human being. *'' : Zealot has very high levels of senses. most notably sight and hearing. She is easily at human peak as far as her ability to note detailed objects. Her hearing on the other hand is very enhanced. So much so that she was able to pick out gunfire aboard a ship despite the sound that it made crashing upon the beach..and she was able to pick out the presence of a trained Black Razor group who were hidden quite well. *Enhanced Endurance: Zealot has a very high level of endurance. Her body and will are so strong, she will continue to try and fight even against overwhelming odds and when pain wracks every portion of her form. As a note, this isn't invulnerability. Simply a very high pain threshold. * : As a Kheribum her skin, bones, and muscle tissues are denser and super-hard compared to a normal human. A regular bullet and gun will not adequately harm her. Her and her sister Savant for example, can be harmed by armor piercing bullets, for comparison's sake. *Enhanced Healing: Able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures. Able to withstand virtually all Earth diseases, infections, disorders, poisons, toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. Able to regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, or brain cells. * : As a Kheran, Zealot possesses virtual immortality. Her race is extremely long lived and she has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. She is for all intents and purposes unaging. *Enhanced Agility: Zealot has a level of agility that is quite literally astonishing. Her agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist, and quickness far beyond norm. She's capable of feats such as vaulting off of walls, going from flips into a verticle stomp, adjusting her rate and direction when in terminal velocity fall and is essentially, well over Olympic level as far as her ability to flip, dodge, dive, spin and move about. This, coupled with her strength and endurance makes her a formidable fighter alone, not to mention if you throw in skills. * : As a Kheran, Zealot is naturally stronger then a normal human, this ability further compounded by her extreme level of training and abilities as per her status as Coda Majestrix, and level of expierence. She can lift/press up to two tons of weight with effort and in addition to this, knows how to best apply her strength as she once kicked out of a body hold placed on her by the far stronger Maul. '''Dark Sorcery': For one hundred years, Zealot was in service of the weaver of souls Tapestry. During that time, Tapestry attempted to subvert Zealot into her own image. And Zealot became a powerful enchantress with skills and powers nearly on the scale of her teacher. Although later Zealot would purge herself of these terrible abilities, possessing them would grant her near godlike abilities. Abilities she would rarely use. Still with them, Zealot has the potential to be among the most powerful magic users on the planet. Abilities that she demonstrated when she took up the powers once more to face Tapestry are: *''Telepathic Communication'' *''Teleportation'' *''Mystical Blasts: the ability to generate powerful blasts of arcane force. *Mystical Shields: The ability to generate protective shields of magic *Mystical Manipulation: as well as twists and subvert other magics cast at her *Matter Reconstruction: the ability to reconstruct matter such as clothes into a different form and appearance. *Mystical Aura: and a powerful magical aura that exists within her as well. It is unknown if Zealot can weave souls in the same manner as Tapestry and it is not out of the question that she can, though it could very well be likely that as her teacher. Tapestry did not teach Zealot everything that she knows. Zealot later purged herself completely of these abilities with the help of Voodoo but Azrum later, during an encounter with Zealot, believed he had sensed an aura that was similar to Tapestries. If this is true,then though Zealot and Voodoo worked to purge herself. She could not completely destroy all remnants of her magical abilities and the potential for evil is still within the Coda Majestrix. As her encounter with Tapestry in WildCore draws nearer, this will likely be explained in more detail then. | Abilities = *'Peak Kherubim Physical Conditioning': Herself, as a Kheribum that has trained for millennium after millennium, and has worked her physical attributes to their peak, is well above average for a Kheribum. * : With weapons that are older then some civilizations and a status that placed her as the head of an order of warrior women. Zealot has literally been described as one of, if not the deadliest assassin on the planet. Her fighting abilities are unmatched among the coda, with and without a blade. And she can hold her own against virtually anyone, including those physically better then her, in one on one and even group combat. More then a match for the best of the best. Her range of martial arts knowledge spans almost all arts known to man and include the alien birth ed fighting arts of the Coda. *'Weapons Master': Her skills with weapons mainly focus on the use of bladed weapons such as the Coda Clef blade and the katanna blade. As well as the one and two handed sword. She is also an expert marksman, though not on the scale of Grifter of course. And is skilled in the use of throwing objects, such as daggers and the bladed weapons on connected to the back of her armored costume. *'Knowledge''': Arcane/obscure knowledge, Computers, criminology, forgery, languages (alien, ancient Earth languages, current Earth languages), medicine, scholar, history, interrogation, intimidation, animal handling, tracking, survival, shadowing, fast reactions, speed draw | Strength = She can lift (press) 2 tons. | Weaknesses = Hides emotions, moral code, obsessive tendencies | Equipment = Any weapon | Transportation = | Weapons = Kheran blades, Kusar blades | Notes = * Since Armageddon Zealot had started a sexual relationship with Grifter. | Trivia = * Almost no one in the Wildstorm universe can beat Zealot hand to hand skill wise. Backlash comes close, yet in the end, Zealot has weapons older then him and her superhuman attributes. With a sword, she has shown herself to be unmatched. | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:WildC.A.T.s members Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Kherubim